Pizza Origins
'''Pizza Origins 'is a short film directed, produced and edited by LordStarscream100, serving as the fourth installment in the Pizza No Come Film Series. It is the third sequel to ''Pizza No Come, the third chronological installment in the series, and Scott's last film of 2016. The film was released two weeks after the previous film, The Pizza Cometh, which takes place after Pizza Origins. The film follows a group of gang members, led by the decisive goon Jicker, who confront the pizza guy. Alex Fanelli stars as the pizza guy, while Ryan Bowman, Gabe Sagherian and Chris Lombardo co-star as the three gang members - Jicker, Renny and Dope, respectively. The film was released on September 5, 2016, after filming for The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods was called off for the day. Plot Set fifteen hours before The Pizza Cometh, the pizza guy (Alex Fanelli) rides through the front lot of an elementary school. Three gang members, Renny (Gabe Sagherian), Dope (Chris Lombardo), and their leader, Jicker (Ryan Bowman) approach the car. As the pizza guy exits his vehicle with three pizzas, Jicker and Renny both attack him, though he's unphased by their actions. The pizza guy asks the gang members to pay; Jicker confirms that the pizzas are "authentic", but he refuses to pay the cost for the meal. The pizza guy gives them the boxes, which Jicker finds are empty, and a fight breaks out. The pizza guy starts bludgeoning Jicker with a box, while Dope accidentally shoots himself with his gun. Agitated, Renny strikes down the pizza guy and escapes with Jicker. The pizza guy stays in the parking lot until that night, waiting for the goons to return. Suddenly, Renny approaches on his scooter, and confronts the pizza guy. The two have a gunfight in the middle of the parking lot before Renny retreats on his scooter. The pizza guy slowly pursues him in his car, while shooting at Renny with a laser gun. Distracted by his jammed weapon, Renny falls to make it seem he was run over. The pizza guy gets out to find Renny, who sneaks around and gets in his car. The pizza guy threatens Renny, who starts up the car and drives off into the night. Disgruntled, the pizza guy calls up The Chimp, telling him his car was stolen and he wants him to get it back. Fifteen hours later, the pizza guy's car is driven down a dirt road in the woods before being stopped by The Chimp (Austin Brinser) - the opening scene of The Pizza Cometh. Cast *Alex Fanelli as Antonio, a.k.a. the pizza guy, who distributes pizzas to the Fat Clan. *Ryan Bowman as Jicker, a member of the Fat Clan who attacks Antonio. *Gabe Sagherian as Renny, a member of the Fat Clan who's allied with Jicker; he wears a Kylo Ren mask. *Chris Lombardo as Dope, a member of the Fat Clan who's allied with Jicker. Austin Brinser appears as The Chimp in the last shot of the film, which is footage from The Pizza Cometh. Trivia *Renny, a shirtless goon wearing a Kylo Ren mask, bears an uncanny connection to Kylo Ren in Star Wars: The Last Jedi, in which the character had an infamous shirtless scene. However, Renny debuted in Pizza Origins, which was released well over a year before The Last Jedi. *This was Scott's last project of 2016, as he spent the next six months working on The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. He did release 2016 Election in a Nutshell, though this was made by Ryan Bowman. *This is the first, and as of now only LordStarscream100 film to have been released in September of any year. *Ryan Bowman reprised the role of Jicker for the film, while Alex Fanelli reprised his role as the pizza guy, Antonio. *Ryan's role as Jicker marked one of his final film performances; he later directed and cameod in 2016 Election in a Nutshell, and had a minor role in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Pizza Origins was his second to last major film role, and his last role in Scott's short films. Category:Pizza No Come Film Series Category:Pizza Origins Category:2016 Storyline Category:Films Category:Short Films